Imagine Me and You
by HC247
Summary: When Fiyero is named "Bachelor of the Month", he invites a reluctant Elphaba out to expirience an evening with the man behind the scandalacious reputation. She must be careful, lest she actually fall for the secret object of her affections. For Pops.
1. Chapter 1

**This began as a one-shot for Pops, who wasn't feeling too well the other day. Seeing as how it was getting very lengthy, I decided it would be best to do it as a short chapter fic. So Pops, this is for you, dear. I hope it makes you smile. All thoughts are more than welcome. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Elphie, what do you think of this dress?"

"Perfect."

"You didn't even look at it."

"Yes, I did!"

'Did not!"

"Galinda, I did!"

"What color is it?"

"Pink."

A pause. "Lucky guess. But I still know you weren't looking!"

"And what would it matter if I had or not?" Elphabasnapped, looking up from the notes she had bee pouring over for the better part of the afternoon. "Ninety-five percent of what you own is pink. You've had me trapped in here for nearly two hours after swearing you simply needed to show me 'a couple things' for you date tonight. Surely you've made a decision by now."

The blonde didn't answer, only stood in front of her full-length mirror, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "I wonder if I like the other one better…:

"I rest my case," Elphaba exclaimed as she shook her head. "It's a good thing you have two hours before class starts. Otherwise you'd never have an outfit picked out in time."

"Sorry, Elphie. Did you say something?" Her friend picked at the overly-puffy sleeve of her blouse. "I wasn't listening."

The green girl's brow rose. _Clearly. _Instead, she returned her attention to her notes and replied flippantly, "Not a thing."

"Oh, good." Galinda flounced across the room to her closet and began rummaging through it again. "I just don't have a clue what to wear! It's a tragedy!"

"I can't believe you put this much effort into selecting your clothes. If you worked this hard at school, you wouldn't need my help at all."

"You're talking about two completely different things!" Galinda cried. "Classes are one thing. Boys, however, are a completely different story" She waggled her eyebrows. "Priorities, my dear friend."

"And we clearly know who values what, now don't we?" came the mutter from the other side of the room. She watched as Galinda pulled yet another skirt and blouse set out of the closet and walk to the mirror. "Galinda, isn't that the exact one you have on?"

"Of course not!" came the indignant reply. "This one is white. The one I'm wearing is ivory." Her tone gave the green girl the implication that she should have known the answer before even asking the question.

"Forgive me," Elphaba said dryly. "I must be suffering from strained eyesight due to the fact that I wish to better myself academically rather than stylistically."

"That's why I don't see the point in looking at all of that small writing," Galinda's tone was practical as she tossed the discarded clothing on her bed. "It ruins your eyes so you have a hard time with life essentials."

Her roommate glanced over at her over her glasses. "Such as the difference between white and ivory?"

"Precisely!" Galinda bounced over to sit on the foot of Elphaba's bed, her smile dropping as she took in the expression on her friend's face. 'Elphie, what is it?"

She had removed her glasses and was blinking rapidly. "I'm still trying to process the fact that you used a three syllable word correctly."

"That's not funny!" Galinda gaveher a shove as she shot off the bed and retreated to her own side of the room. "I'm trying to share important life lessons with you and all you can do is make fun of me!"

"I'm sorry, Galinda," The green girl attempted to cover her smirk at her friend's glare. "Let's face it. There are just some things we'll never see eye to eye on."

"I suppose not," the blonde huffed, but a smile pricked at her lips. 'But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop trying to pull your head out of the books for a bit of fun."

"Somehow I knew that," retorted Elphaba as she brought her eyes back to her notes. "Mark my words, Galinda. One of these days you'll wish you had listened to me a little more."

"The same to you." Galinda replied flippantly as she began rummaging through her closet once more, now more than ever intent on finding the 'perfect' fashion.

Elphaba glanced up, then shook her head as she marked another card of notes. _Why do I even try? _The girl was brilliant. If only she would apply herself.

A squeal soon brought her out of her studious silence and her head shot up to see her blonde roommate bouncing in front of the mirror, clapping her hands in glee like a small child. She knew she would probably regret this, but, "Galinda, what is it?"

She turned and met Elphaba's expectant gaze, an obnoxiously large smile stretching across her lips. "I've found it!"

Suppressing a groan, the green girl nodded. "I'm happy for you."

"Don't you want to see it?"

"Not particularly."

"Elphie!"

"Oh, for Oz's sakes.." she muttered, placing the book aside. "Alright, Galinda. Show me the 'one'"

"Ta da!" The blonde spun and struck a dramatic pose as the other girl watched with a raised brow. "So what do you think? Isn't it just glorious?"

Elphaba was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Are you telling me," she began slowly, "That I'm losing valuable study time over an outfit that you've had on _all morning_?!"

"You don't like it?" Galinda pouted.

"Galinda, it's the exact one you've had once since this whole idiotic process began! Why the whole episode if you knew you had the right one on the whole time?"

Her lower lip trembled. "I had to be sure."

"I don't believe this," she muttered as she closed the book and removed her glasses.

"I have to look my best all the time, Elphie," her friend reasoned. "You never know who you're going to run into."

She rolled her eyes and went to stand beside the other girl at the mirror. "You'd think you were still with Fiyero with all the effort you're putting into this."

Galinda shrugged. "It's always important to look good. And if there happens to be someone special," she smiled slyly, "Well, that never hurts either. Oh!" She began to finger the ends of Elphaba's braid. "Let's pick out something for you to wear!"

Fearing the turn this conversation would take, she was extremely glad when a sudden knock at the door prevented it from going any further. The green girl extracted herself from her roommate's hold to call out, "Come in!"

"Hello, ladies," Avaric greeted as he entered the room, Fiyero on his heels. "Never fear, we're here to fulfill your every fantasy."

"Boys." Galinda smiled from her place at the vanity.

"Hello, Galinda, Elphaba," Fiyero acknowledged with a slight smile.

"Hey, artichoke!" Avaric slung an arm around Elphaba's shoulders "Have you decided whose morning you're going to ruin with your presence today?"

She glared as she shoved his arm off of her. "I would have said yours, but it seems you beat me to it."

"Ooh. It seems the cactus is a bit prickly this morning." He tweaked her nose.

"Touch me again and you'll be missing that hand."

"Okay. Round one over. Elphaba, Avaric, to your separate corners." Fiyero let out a nervous laugh. 'We wouldn't want any blood spilled before our first class."

"I'm afraid it began when you let him out of his cage this morning," Elphaba muttered as she returned to her bed. "No offense, Fiyero, but what are you even doing here? You and Galinda broke up weeks ago."

"Does that mean we can't be friends?" he asked as he took a seat in her desk chair. "We didn't part on bad terms;we just decided that we weren't right for one another."

"That's right, Elphie. I told you, remember?" Galinda placed an affectionate hand on her ex-boyfriend's shoulder, returning his smile. "Just because we're not 'together' anymore doesn't mean we don't care about each other. We're all friends here."

"Including you," Fiyero supplied. "I hope you know that. Besides," he added, wagging his brows, "I thought you might miss me.

She snorted. "Not likely." Refusing to acknowledge any sentiment in that statement, she asked again, "That still doesn't explain why you're here."

"We came to walk you girls to class," Avaric said, seeing his friend. 'And for Fiyero to share his news."

"Av, you agreed to keep that a secret."

"What? Man, you're proud of it and you know it."

'What's going on?" Galinda asked.

"Well, it seems that my man here managed to get himself named "Bachelor of the Month" by Ozmopolitian magazine," announced Avaric, with pride.

Fiyero grinned and spread his hands, as if he had nothing to do with the whole idea. "What can I say?"

"Sweetie, that's wonderful!" Galinda was at his side in an instant, launching herself into his arms and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I knew it wouldn't take long!"

"I'd say two years of sending in your picture finally paid off," Avaric teased.

From her position on the opposite side of the room, Elphaba watched the exchange in incredulous silence. "You're joking, right?"

The Prince's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"Come on, Fiyero." Standing, she went to join the group. "You can't tell me you're actually happy about this. It's degrading! What could you possibly have to gain from it?"

"Oh, I don't know," Avaric mused. "Lots of publicity, an adoring public, and millions of girls throwing themselves at you. Nope. Can't think of a single advantage."

The green girl narrowed a glare at him before turning back to the other man. "Well?"

He shrugged. "Like Av said," he indicated his friend. "What's not to love?"

She gave a short laugh. "I can't believe it. You're actually _proud_ of this chauvinistic spectacle simply because of your good looks."

"Why Miss Elphaba, are you blushing?" Fiyero grinned.

She flushed deeper and turned away. "You wish," she snapped. "I can't believe this is something to celebrate. It's nothing more than false hero worship over shallow standards that reflect nothing more than the outward appearance."

"I looove it!" Galinda exclaimed.

"Surprise, surprise," she muttered.

"You're just jealous that you won't get a piece of my man's action," Avaric taunted. "You know you want him."

"Me?" Elphaba snorted. "You couldn't pay me enough to go out with him."

"Hey! What happened? I thought we were friends!" Fiyero cried.

'We are," Elphaba assured him. "That's why I'm doing you a favor by not indulging your male ego in this whole ridiculous episode. Honestly, I'm not evens sure why anyone would want to put themselves through it."

"Why's that?"

"These girls will be lining up to go out with you simply because some magazine named you worthy-"

"Excuse me, but I was _more_than worthy before any magazine declared me so. Ask any girl on campus," Fiyero interrupted.

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, the green girl continued. "The point is that you'll probably never speak to any of them again after your dates. I can't see the point in going out with someone that you'll never cross paths with again."

"And how do you know I'll never see them again," he challenged. "Maybe I'll meet someone special and that'll be it."

"Or make some poor sap think she's special," countered Elphaba. "You'll be your charming, brainless, self and some girl will fall head over heels, just because you're paying special attention to her. Then, as soon as you're bored, you'll dump her for the next nice pair of legs that come by. I know your type, Fiyero, and as dear as you are to me as a friend, I can't stand by watch that happen,"

"I thought you said she was over 'wanting to kill me' phase," The Prince whispered to Galinda.

She patted his arm. "She is. This is her logic talking."

"Are you listening to me?" Elphaba was watching them with an expectant gaze. "Have you heard a word I was saying?"

"Unfortunately, we have," mumbled Avaric from the corner.

"Seriously, Elphaba. What does it matter to you? It's not like I'm asking _you_ to go out with me, for Oz's sakes. Lay off."

"Maybe she should," Galinda suggested.

Her eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"That's not a bad idea," said Avaric as he rose. "Let Greenie go out with our boy here and see how she likes it."

"I don't think so," said Elphaba, her voice thin through her clenched teeth. "I'm not the one seeking attention. I'm perfectly fine to hear about involuntarily through Galinda."

"What's wrong, Elphaba," Fiyero asked as he sauntered up to her. "Afraid I might get too close for comfort?"

"For one thing," she snapped. "The other being I have much more important things to do with my time."

A brow quirked. "Such as?"

'Studying, for one."

"Elphie, that's all you ever do! Shouldn't you go out and have some fun? Galinda asked.

"When something fun presents itself, I will."

"Ooh, harsh" This from Avaric

"Alright, alright. I'll make you a deal." Fiyero's tone was diplomatic. "You go out with me on one date. See what it's like to spend an evening in my company. If you're right, I'll decline the invitation."

She was skeptical. 'And on the slim chance that I'm wrong?"

He spread his hands. "If you're wrong, then you stay out of my personal life other than when asked. What I do is my business."

"I've never invaded you're business!"

"You think this whole idea is nothing more than an archaic ego booster for me, do you not?" When she didn't deny it, he conceded. "My point exactly. If I'm right, you keep you opinions to yourself. Are we agreed?"

She scoffed, "This is ridiculous! I have no desire to take part in this."

He wasn't moved. "Do we have a deal or not. Come on, Elphie" he turned his most charming smile on her. "What do you have to lose?"

_My dignity, for one. _"Oh, alright. One evening_. _That's it."

He smiled as she placed her hand in his larger one, ignoring the warmth that seemed to seep into his skin at her touch. "I'll pick you up at eight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who reviewed the first part of this! I never expected such a response! You are all amazing :) I would have had this up sooner, but some family issues prevented that (If you're a BASer, then you know what I mean). But it's here now and I hope you enjoy. As always, all thoughts are more than welcome. :)**

***Shameless plug* If any of you are bookverse fans, please feel free to check out my one-shot, _Bailame_. It's my first attempt at bookverse fluff and I'm rather proud of it.**

**Thank you for reading the shameless plug. Now onto the story...**

* * *

"No way."

"Yes!"

"You've got to me kidding me!"

"I'm not!"

"You're sure?"

"Of course."

"But…why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Considering we're talking about my ex here, I'd say you do"

"I still don't see why I should have to explain myself" Avaric complained as he launched himself onto Fiyero's bed. Lacing his finger together, she placed his hands behind his head and shot his friend a glance. "What's it to you anyway? I thought you were over Galinda."

"I am," Fiyero confirmed as he tossed his keys on his desk, taking a seat in the chair. "But that doesn't mean that I don't care about her."

"But you're not together anymore."

"She's still my friend, Av." Fiyero reasoned as he propped his feet up on the desk, leaning slightly back on the chair. "And because she's my friend, I'll always care about her well being."

His friend's look was pointed. "And you think I don't?"

The Prince shrugged. "I want to, Av. I really do. But let's face it. You're not exactly the poster child for the ideal man."

"Says you," snorted Avaric. "According to the gossip I happen to catch around campus, the ladies seem quite fond of me."

"Until they go out with you."

"And yet you're the one with the scandalous reputation." Avaric shot back

"There's a difference between being scandalous and being a jerk," said Fiyero.

"How?"

"Well, for one thing I don't leave the women I date wanting to castrate me,"

Avaric cringed. "That was one time! How was I supposed to know she was getting married the next day?"

Fiyero simply shook his head. "The point is Av, if you're going to play the field, do it in marathons instead of sprints."

Avaric just blinked. "Huh?"

"Try and stick with one girl for a while. Give it some time to feel it out and see if it could go somewhere. If not, then there's no harm in parting ways and moving on. If there's a connection there, then it doesn't hurt to stay for a while."

Another snort. "This coming from the man who will be going out with a different girl every night once word of your award gets out."

"Not necessarily," Fiyero countered. "I won't deny that I enjoy the attention from the fairer sex, but that doesn't mean I'll be a cad in the process."

"So you'll be turning them down then?"

The smile he shot his friend was sly. "Did I say that?"

Avaric said nothing, only smirked and met the Prince's knowing gaze. "And the boys are back on the prowl!"

* * *

"Elphie, come on! We're going to be late for class!"

Her green friend seemed stunned. "Did you just express concern about arriving late to class?"

"Yes!" The blonde hurried to her side, nearly pushing her out the door. "Let's go!"

Elphaba placed a hand to the shorter girl's forehead. "Are you sick?"

Galinda placed her hands on her hips. "No. I'm fine. Now let's go!"

"What's the big hurry to get to class today?" Elphaba asked as she slung he bag over her shoulder. "Every other time it's me that trying to push you out the door."

Galinda locked the door to their room and ran to catch up with the green girl's long strides. "Nothing. Can't I just be concerned about my school work for once?"

"Not the Galinda I know," she said as they left the building. "Come on now. Out with it. What has you so worked up?"

Galinda chewed her bottom lip, a nervous habit that instantly gave her away. "Like I said. I just want to better myself. Who knows? Maybe you're rubbing off on me a bit."

"Not likely," Elphaba muttered. There could only be one reason that her roommate was in such a hurry to get to class. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" the blonde asked absently.

"Whoever the latest boy is that you're pining away for." Elphaba held the door for the other girl, ignoring the strange stares that were always shot her way. "Who is he and what makes him so special?"

"Elphie, for the last time there is no boy!" Galinda said as they entered the classroom. The minute the blonde glance up, her smile dropped and she turned to her friend. "Oh, Oz! Elphie! There he is! How's my hair? Does my dress look alright? It's not wrinkled is it? Oh, I _knew_ I should have gone with the coral rather than the rose. Will I ever learn?"

The green girl simply watched, dumbfounded. "Nobody she says."

Her roommate seemed to notice her again. "Oh, Elphie. Since when have you ever listened to me? _Of course _there's a guy."

"I knew it. So who's the poor sap?" she asked as they took their seats.

"That's not very nice, Elphie," Galinda commented from her place beside the taller girl. "Can't you at least try to be supportive?"

"I'm sorry, Galinda," she apologized. "Alright. Show me the person worthy of getting you to class on time."

Her roommate nodded toward the door. "Right there. He just walked in."

Elphaba allowed her gaze to follow the blonde's path of vision. It settled on two young men standing by the door. She squinted, unsure of what--or rather who- she was seeing. She paused before asking. "Are you sure?"

Galinda's gaze was strange. "Of course."

"But it's….Fiyero!" Elphaba exclaimed. "You just broke up with the man, for Oz's sakes. Have you no pride?"

"Elphie, calm down." Galinda placed a hand on her friend's arm. "It's not Fiyero. Why would I waste any more energy looking good for him? Been there done that."

"Then who-" her voice trailed off as realization dawned on her. _It can't be. Galinda can't be that desperate. She would never sink so low to impress-_

"Hey girls," Avaric said as he sauntered over to where they sat. "Long time no see."

"Not long enough if you ask me," Elphaba muttered. _Galinda, what are you thinking?_

The girl in question only giggled. "Did you miss us, boys?"

Avaric leaned close to the blonde and winked. "Terribly."

Galinda giggled.

Fiyero rolled his eyes.

Elphaba shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick."

This got Avaric's attention. 'Don't let us keep you. The waste basket is in the corner."

A glare was all he received.

"Don't let Av get to you, Elphaba," Fiyero said as he took a seat on the corner of her desk. "He's just lost his last girlfriend."

Elphaba shook her head. 'Surprise, surprise. What happened?"

Fiyero fought a smile. "She deflated just before we came to class."

She blinked. "That would explain so much." She shook her head and then, "But why Galinda?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Why not? She's pretty, popular, and perky. Everything he loves."

"Yeah, but I thought she'd have more sense than that," Elphaba remarked as she watched the exchange taking place to her left. "What could she possible see in him?"

The Price shrugged. "Maybe she's still devastated from losing me?"

She smirked. "Don't flatter yourself, Tiggular. I know for a fact that's not the reason."

'Then what else could it be?"

She shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Honestly, I'm surprised you're alright with it. Isn't there some sort of guy code that forbids friends from dating friends exes?"

"Kind of," he supplied. "It's not as strict as the girl's code, but it does exist. Is Galinda giving you a hard time about going out with me tonight?"

"She's the one who suggested it, remember?"

He leaned down so he was inches from her face. "And you know you can't wait."

"On the contrary, Romeo," she said, pushing him away. "I'm only doing this to prove a point. The minute it's over, we go back to simply tolerating each other."

He pouted. "That's all I am too you?"

"On a good day."

"Come on, Elphaba. Are you sure you're not even the least bit excited?"

His smile had no right being that handsome. _Pull it together, Thropp! _"I…"

"Good morning, class," Dr. Dillamond said as he entered the room. "Take your seats and we'll begin."

"Better take you seat," she said to Fiyero's expectant gaze.

His eyes narrowed. "Ignore me for now, Elphaba. But come tonight, you're all mine."

That said, he slid off her desk and took his seat in front of her. Elphaba could only stare at the back of his head as she released a long breath. _And that's what I'm afraid of._


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I took so long to update this! I lost inspiration for a while, but I think I'm back on track. As always, you guys are amazing with your response to this story. I hope you continue to enjoy and I hope I haven't lost any of you because of my lack of updates, so be sure to let me know you're stiill reading :)**

**I see this being about 5 chapters in length. The actual date will be the final chapter, but everything else will be building to it. I plan to finish this story by the end of the month, so I promise the wait won't be long :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Man, you've got to be kidding me!" Avaric exclaimed as he exited the classroom. "Another paper?!"

"It's not that bad." Fiyero muttered

"Doesn't Dr. Dillamond now that part of the University experience is to forget about school on the weekends?"

Fiyero waved good-bye to Glinda and Elphaba before answering. "So is the work, Av. After all, we're here to be prepared for the future."

Avaric stopped walking and turned to face his friend. "Since when did you become a walking advertisement for Shiz? You're not exactly the poster boy for education."

The Prince shrugged. "I wouldn't go that far. Let's just say getting kicked out of as many schools as I have starts to make you think a bit."

His friend snorted. "Did you parents threaten to cut you off it you got expelled from this one too?"

"Bingo."

Avaric cringed. "That's rough, man. I wish I had rich parents to and a trust fund that they could threaten me with."

Fiyero blinked. "What?"

It was his friend's turn to be confused. "I don't know. I'm still recovering from the hour lecture of useless information. Where am I even supposed to start?"

"You could ask Elphaba for help," Fiyero suggested as they stepped out into the cool fall breeze.'

Avaric snorted. "No way. If you choose to spend you free time with the artichoke, that's on your conscious. I try to keep my distance at all costs."

"You know, I don't understand why you have to give her such a hard time. She's actually very pleasant once you get to know her."

"So is a kitten before it claws your eyes out."

Fiyero quirked a brow. "A kitten? Really?"

Avaric held up a hand. "Bad childhood experiences, Fiyero. I don't want to talk about it."

_Alrighty then. _Fiyero shifted his books as they neared the dorms. "Still, maybe if you tried carrying on a conversation that didn't start and end with insults, you might get somewhere with her."

"Where's the fun in that?"

The Prince shook his head. "Why do I try?"

Avaric shrugged. "It's not your fault. I've never been one to listen to anyone anyway. Ask my parents"

Fiyero shook his head. "Somehow I knew that." As he entered the dorm, he asked, "So what's the deal with you and Galinda?"

"Didn't we just go through this?" Avaric asked as they mounted the stairs. "I like her. Is that a crime?"

"Coming from you, it might be," Fiyero muttered.

The subject from dropped momentarily when the roommates were stopped by some other boys on their floor, offering their congratulations to Fiyero. The Prince accepted the compliments and handshakes with diplomatic modestly and eventually excused himself, claiming he had much to attend to.

"Get used to it, man." Avaric said he unlocked the door to their room. "You're like an idol now. Every guy on campus wants to be you."

"And why would they want that?" a new voice cut in.

Both boys glanced up in surprise and two sets of eyes widened. A young woman sat on the end of Fiyero's bed, wearing a less-than-pleased expression and tapping her foot impatiently. "It's about time you got back. Your last class was supposed to end twenty minutes ago."

Avaric's held appreciation. "Hello there. I'm assuming you're here for the same reason all the other have been?"

The girl raised a brow. "The others?"

Avaric chuckled as he moved to take a seat next to her. She watched him, suspicion clouding her blue eyes. "That's right, sweetheart. Many others. You're not the only one that wants a piece of the action."

"What action?"

From the doorway, Fiyero cried, "Av, drop it!"

"Don't be so modest." his friend said. "That's what got you trapped into your date form hell in the first place." Turning back to the woman, he put on his most charming smile and said. "I'm afraid Fiyero's a bit tied up tonight. He has to prove a point by taking a sad excuse for a human out for a night on the town. Maybe if you ask nicely, I can squeeze you in next week."

Her smile was acidic. "I'm afraid not. I'm more of a 'right here, right now' kind of girl. This can't wait."

Avaric sighed. "Hate to break to do you darling, but it just can't be done. My boy here is in big demand and there's only so much of him to go around."

She glanced to the Prince, amused. "I'm a priority, trust me."

"You're a feisty one, all right." Avaric stood, pulling her to her feet. "Tell you what. You can have five minutes right now. After that, this Bachelor of the Month has to be going."

Fiyero could feel himself shrinking under her gaze. "Bachelor of the Month, you say? Well, that changes things." Her smile faded. "I get as much time as I need."

"You're pushing it, sweetheart," Avaric warned.

"Really, Av. It's okay." Fiyero said.

"No it's not!" he exclaimed. Turning back to the woman, he said, "Listen, sweetie. I know your type. You think you can get all the time in the world from a guy like him just because you're charming, rich, gorgeous-"

"I'm his sister."

"…and you're his sister. But I'm telling you now that all that won't impress-" he stopped, slowly bringing his eyes up to her face. "You're his sister?"

She smiled. "You betcha. You must be the roommate we never hear about."

"Avaric," he said, extending his hand.

"And now you know why I never elaborated when it came to him," Fiyero said, stepping into the room to give his sister a hug. "It's good to see you, Kalia."

"Likewise." She said, pushing a handful on light brown hair out of her eyes. "I've missed you, Fiyero. Mother and father send their love."

He nodded. "I miss you all too."

Kalia raised a brown. "I would have guessed otherwise. What is this 'Bachelor of the Month" business I'm hearing about?"

Avaric had the good graces to look away when Fiyero glared at him. "It's nothing. Some magazine saw fit to give me the title and I saw no way out of it."

Avaric snorted. "Right. You were pretty happy from what I saw."

"Not. Helping." Fiyero muttered. Turning back to his sister, he said, "Pay no attention to Avaric. He's just bitter because he just found out he'll have to do more this weekend that get drunk and hit on any girl that will listen."

His friend snorted. "At least my dates will be normal. You're stuck with the artichoke for a whole evening. Somehow I think I'm getting the better end of the deal."

His sister watched the exchange in silence, brows raised in such a way that it reminded him of someone else he knew. Someone who would very much like to know better. Finally, she spoke, saying, "And this is the 'poor excuse for a human' that you're forced to spend time with?

Fiyero sighed. "Again, don't listen to Av. Elphaba is anything but that. Quite the opposite actually."

Kalia gave him a pointed glance. "Really?"

"Yeah." Fiyero allowed a smile to play on his lips. "True, she's sharp, cynical, and sarcastic. With what she's gone through, it's the only defense she's ever had. But once you get to know her, you find she's also caring, brilliant, and unlike anyone you've ever met before." She glanced up to see Kalia smirking at him. "What?"

"Nothing," she said slyly. "It sounds like my baby brother has a crush."

"I do not!" Fiyero exclaimed, glaring at the snickers that were coming from his roommate. "I'm just saying that Avaric is making her seem worse than she really is. She unique."

"She's green," Avaric stated, flopping back onto his bed.

Kalia's eyes widened. "Green?"

"Way to go, Av." Fiyero muttered. Turning back to his sister's expectant gaze, he shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure why she is the way she is. Galinda hinted that t had something to do with complications during birth, but she wouldn't tell me outright. Whatever it is, Elphaba avoids breeching it at all costs."

"And you're going out with her to prove a point?"

Fiyero sighed. "It's a long story." He then proceeded to summarize the events of that morning, explaining Elphaba's views on the subject of his award and the deal they had made. "She has a way of getting under my skin like no one else can. I don't know how she does it, but it drives me crazy and all I want to do is prove her wrong. What?"

Kalia shook her head. "Not a thing, Yero. Not a thing."

His gaze narrowed. "You think I like her, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I've never seen you like this. Let's face it, you've never had the best reputation among the girls in the Vinkus. I never thought I'd see the day where you might actually fall for someone."

"I'm not falling for anyone, Kal. I'm going out with Elphaba to prove to her that I'm not a cad and then we'll go back to leading our separate lives and trading insults like we always have."

His sister's only response was, "If you say so." She then gave him a sidelong glance and said. "You can imagine how our parents will feel once they hear of this 'honor', right?"

The Prince cringed. "About that. I was hoping you could do me a favor and keep quiet. Thank Oz they don't read the gossips magazines, so I'm safe that way. I just need you help to ensure it."

"Fiyero.." he tone held warning.

"Please Kal? Let me have this."

She hesitated, then let out a long breath. "You know I can never say no to you, Yero."

He grinned, slinging his arm around her shoulders. "You just hate seeing your favorite brother in trouble."

She shrugged out of his grasp. "And you know it. That's the problem."

"Love you too," he said. "So how long can you stay? Are you here for a while?"

She shook her head. "That's what I came to talk to you about. I'm leaving in the morning, but I had to drop something off to you first."

He blinked. "Drop something off?"

Kalia nodded. "She should be here any minute."

Fiyero's face grew questioning. "She?"

Kalia nodded. "Maida." she said, referring to their youngest siblng. "I need your help with her."


	4. Chapter 4

***peers in* Hello? *crickets* Oh, umm..alrighty.**

**Yes, I know it's been over a year. Yes, I know I'm horribly late. Yes, I know I've probably lost some of you. And I'm SO sorry! My only excuse is that life got in the way. I HOPE some of you are still out there and if you are still following this story, bless you. You are beyond amazing! To any new readers, welcome and I hope you like what you see! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! All thoughts are more than welcome and greatly appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

"Elphie! Come on! You _can't_ still be putting it on! Let me see already!"

"Not a chance"

"Elphie!"

"No!"

"Just one peek"

"Whomever thought up such a travesty of a dress should be permanently banned from cloth of any sort."

Galinda huffed, "It can't be _that_ bad. Now get out here and let me see!"

"I'd rather eat tar."

The blonde only blinked. "That's…digusifying. Really, Elphie, how old are you? Just come out for a minute." When she received no reply, Galinda only shrugged. "Have it your way, then. Just don't say I didn't warn you."

Without giving Elphaba any chance of protest, her room-mate thrust her hands into the curtain, searching blindly until she grabbed hold of what she could only hope was Elphaba. Giving one hard tug, she pulled the object toward her, a satisfactory smile gracing her face when her results proved fruitful.

Elphaba, on the other hand, looked far from pleased. "Please tell me you did not just do that."

She shrugged. "You're out here, aren't you?" Taking a step back, she took in the vision in front of her. "Turn." she commanded, rotating her index finger. "I need to see all of it."

"What's to see?" the green girl muttered as she obeyed her friend's order. "I look ridiculous."

While ridiculous might have been a bit of an exaggeration, Galinda found she was forced to agree. While the dress wasn't horrible, neither was it the right one. The cut did nothing to flatter her figure and the color, while nice, seemed only to amplify the contrast of her green skin rather than compliment it. "You're right," she said at last, "This is a 'no'."

"I told you," Elphaba muttered, heading back to the fitting room. "Can't we just go back? I have plenty of dresses I could wear for tonight."

"No! You have a _date_ tonight! With the most eligible boy on campus, I might add. You have to look you're best."

"It's Fiyero, Galin. He knows me. I don't have to impress him."

The blonde's gaze was pointed, "You could be going out with _Boq _for all I care. You always dress to impress on a date."

She was getting tired of arguing. "If you say so."

"Of course I do." Galinda held up another dress in front of the taller girl. "What about this one?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Too many frills. Remind me again why I let you drag me down here?"

"Because you love me," the blonde replied, absently. "Oooh! How about that one?" Bounding to the other side of the salon, she returned and placed the dress into Elphaba's arms. "Try this one on! It's the one! I know it is!. Literally shoving her roommate back into the fitting room, she Took a step back and sighed dreamily to herself, "I just love dates!"

"What you love is torturing me," came the muffled voice through the curtain.

Galinda smiled. "That too." Then, calling louder, "And don't take too long! We still have to decide how you're doing you're hair!"

* * *

"Wait." Fiyero said as he stood in front of his sister. "You mean she's here? At Shiz?"

Kalia nodded, "I wrote you weeks ago. She misses you, Yero. She would not stop pestering Mother and Father until they agreed for us to make the trip."

His expression clearly conveyed his confusion. "You wrote me? I never received a letter."

"About that…" Avaric said, slowly. "Well, I meant to tell you, I really did, but…"

"Av…" Fiyero leveled a glare on his friend. "What did you do?"

"Nothing criminal. I just happened to see it laying there and there was this girl. Man, if you could have seen her, you would have understood. It was the only way to get her to believe I was you."

"You did what?" He shook his head. "I knew you've done some stupid things before, but that's a new low, even for you."

He shrugged, "You had to see her, Fiyero. Smokin'"

"I give up," The prince muttered. "What girl would be foolish enough to fall for that?"

Avaric scratched his head. "I never said she was smart."

"Amazing," Kalia remarked, "Now I understand why you never mentioned him, Yero."

He smirked. "Why burden the rest of you?"

"Excuse me!" Avaric cut in, offended. "If it weren't for me, your brother would still be wandering the halls."

"Somehow I don't think so," Fiyero said dryly. "Usually, _I'm _getting _you_ out of trouble."

"Irony of ironies," Kalia quipped.

"Kal…" Fiyero's tone held warning, but a lurking smile betrayed his annoyance. "Regardless of how I managed to miss the letter, I did. And I have to go on this date tonight. It's important."

"I know you, Fiyero. All of your dates are important. Can't you miss one?"

He sighed, "If it were with anyone else, you know I would. But I can't back out of this."

Avaric chuckled, "Why not? I'm sure Greenie would thank you."

Kalia glanced at him in disgust. "Are you always so vile?"

He shrugged. "Depends. Does it turn you on?"

"Av! Really?"

"It's all right, Fiyero. I can handle him." Turning back to Avaric, she answered, "The only appealing quality I find in you is your absence, so if you really wish to impress me, leave."

"Fine, but only because you're hot and I have class anyway. We'll finish this later. See you, Fiyero," He tossed out as he left.

The siblings watched him leave, then Kalia turned to her brother. "He's a gem."

Fiyero shook his head. "He's really okay once you get to know him. He just acts like a jerk because he can."

She smile was sly. "Kind of like someone else I know."

He sighed, "You know I'm not like that anymore."

"I know." Coming to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We never thought you lacked the potential, Fiyero. Mother and Father just worry about your drive to succeed. You can't survive on your charm and good looks forever."

"I can try."

"Well, you seem to be doing pretty well so far, Mr. Bachelor of the Month."

He smirked. "I have the dates to prove it."

"Exactly my point, " Kalia said, "So missing one won't kill you."

Fiyero had no sooner opened his mouth to answer, then a blur of blue silk tore into the room and launched itself straight at him. "Yero!"

An exhausted nanny followed. "My apologies, Miss" She bowed to Kalia. "Miss Maida could not be held any longer

Kalia laughed, steering the woman to a nearby chair as Fiyero hugged his little sister. "It's fine, Netta. It's only to be expected."

"Yero! Yero! I growed!" Maida still sat in her brother's arms, hand tightened securely around his neck. "I'm almost as tall as you now!"

"Is that right?" Setting her on the floor, he squatted next to her. "Let's compare, shall we?" All too happy to oblige, the girl turned away, stretching herself on tiptoe to achieve as much height as possible. Trying very hard not to laugh, the Prince hunkered down so that he stood only about four inches taller than she, then exclaimed, "Look at that, Mai. You're nearly there!'

"I told you! Mama said I growed four inches in one year!" She held up four fingers proudly. "I'll be taller than you in no time."

"So you will. I guess I'll just have to enjoy my height while it lasts, eh?" She giggled as his fingers found her ribcage, tickly her unmercifully. "It's a good thing you're my favorite sister." Glancing at Kalia, he smirked, "Just don't tell Kal, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered loudly. Throwing her arms around his neck, she declared, "I miss you, Yero! When are you coming home?"

"You hear that, Fiyero? Your little sister misses you."

"Kal, trust me. I can not back out of this tonight."

"She's your sister, Yero. She adores you."

"I know, Kal. I know." Planting a kiss to the top of Maida's head, he released her. ""And if it were anyone else, I'd cancel in a minute, but you don't understand. If I cancel tonight, I'll never live it down."

She suppressed a laugh. "That bad?"

He shook his head. " Not so much bad as essential. Granted, I got myself into it. It's a long story, but let's just say this girl would almost expect me to pull out and I have a point to prove."

"If she expects you to cancel, then what do you have to lose?"

His glance was pointed. "My dignity. Because if I cancel, than she'll be right and that's something that I can't let happen!"

Kalia chuckled. "Sounds more like a battle of wills than a date."

"Trust me, Kal," Fiyero said as he swept Mai back up into his arms. "It just might be."

* * *

Several hours later, after Maida had been placed back in the care of her nanny and thoroughly promised at least five bedtime stories upon his return, Fiyero stood outside room forty-two of Crage Hall. The hall clock read three minutes til eight and Fiyero had yet to see any sign of his date. Shifting the bouquet of poppies in his hands, he glanced at his watch, comparing it to the clock and finding, to his annoyance, that Elphaba was not, in fact, late, but that he was early.

_That can't happen_

Growing anxious, he perked up a little when he heard what seemed to be shouting coming from the other side of the wall. Objects slammed, things went bump, and voices rose so he could hear them through the door.

"_Galinda, I've told you once, I've told you a million times. You are not putting bows in my hair!"_

He couldn't hear his ex-girlfriends reply, but the unlikely image of Elphaba with ribbons in her hair caused him to chuckle. Definitely not her. Something else crashed inside of the room and Fiyero could do nothing but shrug charmingly at a random girl who poked her head into the hall to see what was causing all of the commotion. Upon seeing Fiyero, she simply blinked and closed the door.

Galinda's face appeared a moment later. "Hello, Fiyero," She chirped. "Just sit tight. I'll have her out in a minute." The door shut then and Fiyero laughed outright at what he heard next.

"_Elphaba Thropp, you get your cowardly behind out here this moment! There is a gorgeous man in the hallway ready to escort you to dinner and I'll give up my entire shoe collection before I see you waste all of his efforts. You look beautiful. So stop sulking and get out here NOW!_

The door opened again a moment later as Galinda quite literally shoved her roommate into the hall, closing the door before the green girl could even turn around. "Have a good time!" she called though the wood.

Elphaba kicked the door, "Galinda, open this door!" Turning, she glared at Fiyero. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all" Coughing to disguise a final chuckle, he offered her the flowers." "You look great." And she kind. Her evening dress was a deep violet, fitted nicely to her figure and the color complimented her skin tone. Galinda had put a few more waves in her hair, but not enough that she still wasn't _Elphaba_.

"What are these for?" Clearly, her new look had not changed her personality.

He shrugged. "I thought you might like them. A gentleman always brings flowers for a date."

"Oh..well…thanks." She smiled slightly, then shifted them to her left hand. "So what's next?"

He smirked. "Whatever you like. We can talk, go somewhere and eat. It's up to you."

She blinked. "I thought you had this all planned."

"I do." _Liar. _"I just thought I would offer you a chance to pick the activity."

"Let's just stick with yours, then."

"All right," Offering his arm, he asked, "Shall we?"

With a roll of her eyes, she placed her hand lightly in the crook of his elbow. "Fine. The sooner we leave, then sooner this will all be over."

Slanting his gaze toward her, he took in her stiff stance, awkward movements, and determined expression. _This is going to be a long night._


End file.
